


wake up sleepyhead!

by allwedoisdrive



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Reddie, wake up sleepyhead vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwedoisdrive/pseuds/allwedoisdrive
Summary: The wake up sleepyhead vine takes place.(The Losers go to prank Richie and wake him up not knowing that he’s already cuddling with Eddie and catch the couple.)





	wake up sleepyhead!

The group was all in Richie’s kitchen. 

Or, the losers present that day were. Mike, Beverly, Stan, Ben, and Bill. Richie’s parents were out, both on business trips, but since Richie was a sixteen year old, they had apparently decided Richie could be on his own for a couple days. 

The Losers Club all knew well that Richard Finn Tozier could not even take care of a mere toothpick on his own.

It was Ben’s idea for them all to meet up at Richie’s, sneak in, and make him breakfast. They all knew the Tozier’s key was under the torn blue door welcome mat, a fact that Richie reminded the Losers of constantly in case something were to ever happen.

Ben stacked up pancakes on a big porcelain plate, while the Losers were cleaning up the table. As predicted, it was a mess. Also proof that all Richie had been eating the entirety of the weekend was ramen noodles and cereal, as the containers were still left out. 

“Wait, where’s Eddie? Did no one tell him to come?” Beverly asks, turning towards everyone else who’s setting up the table. 

“Eddie said him and his mom were out fishing.” Mike said. Everyone turned to look at Mike. 

Eddie, despised, with all of his heart, even the thought of fishing. The handling of fish and the germs, the thought of killing an animal, and he didn’t even like the taste of fish. Besides, there was no way his mom would agree to such an activity. Eddie wasn’t even allowed in Mike’s barn.

“Um-” Beverly started, ready to call out the stories bs. 

“I know, I know,” Mike cut off. “But he seemed kind of tip-toe about it and was blushing really hard so I didn’t want to bother him about it.”

“That’s fairly odd,” Stan frowns. 

Everyone’s silent for a moment, sitting on the table, until Beverly looks at the clock. 

“Hey, it’s 9:21. Richie’s still asleep.” A shit-eating grin growing on her face. Her eyes twinkled with the entertaining thought of mischief. She looked around at everyone’s confused faces, and after a moment Bill’s lips glow into a smirk and he lights up. 

“Hey! A buc-bucket. Right nex-nex-ne- near the sink. We could fill it with wa-water and-.”

“I don’t know,” Ben cuts off frowning. “I’m not really sure guys.” Mike and Ben were both the kindest, but Ben was the least troublesome, and the most reluctant towards pranks. 

“You can be the one to pour it on him.” Mike tried. 

“It’s the best idea anyone’s ever had.” Ben deadpanned, bouncing up with automatic approval. Everyone snickered terribly. 

It was a bit difficult to carry the jug of ice cold water up the stairs without spilling all the liquid, but in the end it was extremely worth it. Beverly kept snickering too loud, which made her shake and some water trekked out the bucket; Mike kept shushing her. 

Stan tipped Richie’s door open. They creeped over to his bed, Ben not being able to contain his giggles.

“WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!” Beverly shouted, and Ben sent the whole bucket over to Richie. It let out a huge splash, and Richie sat up, squinting his eyes. He looked confused for a second, before panic reeked his expression, clouding over his face.

“Shi-”

“What the fuck, man?” A boy with far too familiar dark chestnut curls came up, eyebrows ruffled, and reaching an arm out to Richie.  
Eddie.

Bill choked, Beverly wheezed, Mike and Stan stood shocked, and Ben just stared. The five ran out of the room, one of them slamming the door shut as they passed through it.

Eddie and Richie looked at each other.  
“Well, shit.” Richie whispered.

“What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck.” Stan repeated as if it happened to be a mandatory mantra. Beverly was cackling full on, near perfectly resembling the sound of a witch. A smirk painted itself onto Mike’s face.

“Ge-get some, Tozier.” Bill mumbled, which caused Beverly to laugh even harder.

Ben was shocked silent.

“I mean, did you guys not see it coming though?” Beverly asks, which leads them all to silence.

Everyone thinks back. Constant nagging, Edde’s constant drags, Eddie constantly telling Richie to shut up. Richie making jokes about clean and boring Eddie was. Joking about Eddie’s obsessions with bands. Richie listening without complaints to Eddie’s long rants about bands.

Thinking of how Eddie would drawl himself over Richie while reading Harry Potter aloud, and Richie being silent for those few instances and listening fully and wholeheartedly. How Richie would play and comb his fingers through Eddie’s hair.

Eddie laughing at Richie’s jokes. Packing snacks that Richie loves in his lunch so Eddie can eat them, getting to them last so he can say he’s full, although the losers all knows that Eddie would never eat said snacks in the first place. Eddie letting Richie practice impressions on him.

Yeah, they should have expected it, they all think. Eddie and Richie really do love each other.


End file.
